


The Christmas Jumper.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aura - Freeform, Cat, Christmas, Gen, Humour, Post War, Witch - Freeform, Work, alternative universe, not canon, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Ron is reluctant to receive a Christmas package from his mum.  He can guess what lurks inside.





	The Christmas Jumper.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own or claim to own anything belonging to HP or JK. I write for my own enjoyment only and am not making any money from this.

The Christmas Jumper.

Ron Weasley sighed as he stared down at the gaudily wrapped present that had an over sized bow and tag, indicating it had been wrapped by his mum, Molly. He was alone this Christmas as he was on assignment in a gloomy and bitterly cold coastal village on the North East of Scotland. He prodded at the parcel as if it was going to bite. He squeazed it and felt its bulk. He began to pluck at the bow when a tap tapping came to his room window.

To his disgust his Mum had sent him a letter to caution him not to open his Christmas gifts before Christmas morning. He wondered if he did would the article inside the bulky package burst into flames. He glanced from his mum's letter to the package and back again. Then decided perhaps it was best to do as his mum advised.

Christmas morning and Ron had not yet opened his Christmas package. He had been too busy tracking down the Muggle Born witch that had been causing grief in the tiny fisher town. She had eluded him mainly due to the fact she was an anamemagus. She was able to transform into a small cat. He had not noticed this at first but when he re read his notes he realised that a cat appeared at all the crime scenes. Crime perhaps was too harsh a word but the witch had broken the law of the Magical world. She had been using her magic to break into shops and steal from them. The cat was now in a cage and he had locked the magic so she was unable to transform back into her human form.

Ron returned to his room at the B & B long after Christmas Dinner had ended. He was given a turkey sandwich and a bowl of soup, turkey of course. He was hungry so devoured it with gusto. He fed his prisoner . With encouragement from Ron the cat devoured the remains of Ron's turkey that he placed on a saucer.

The cat meowed a protest at being held prisoner, until Ron cast a silencing charm on her. It was one he had learned nearly ten years earlier from Harry Potter, one of his best friends.

He then turned to his pile of Christmas gifts. He was happy with them all but had saved his Mum's until last. He sighed and reluctantly opened it. He took his time and gently eased open the wrappings. He hardly dare open his eyes. But to his immense surprise he found inside a rather handsome knitted jacket. Not a cardigan as this was definately not Molly Weasley made. The design was unusual but felt magical . He frowned. This was an inbued piece of clothing and he was aware that it would have cost a pretty penny. Then he read his Mum's note.

"Dear Ron, Happy Christmas. This is NOT one of my hand made jumpers. This year, I, as you know, came into some money. I decided that you, out of all of my children being the youngest boy, had so many hand me downs over the years and hand knitted jumpers by me that were perhaps not the most fashionable item but all that I could afford at that time. This magical jacket has been magically made by a special friend of mine. It has protection charms built in. I have been informed will give you lots of protection if you wear it for your work. I hope you like its colour and that it fits. It should adjust, if it is too large. Happy Christmas Ron, you deserve this gift. Lots of love Mum and Dad. PS Happy Christmas xxxxx.

Ron was glad the cat in the cage was hidden from his view and that the silencing charm prevented the magical woman from hearing him weep. This was his best Christmas present ever.

"Happpy Christmas Mum and Dad. Ron said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned from ear to ear. The jacket gave him extra protection but it also could make him invisible. No more crouching under Harry Potter's Cloak for him any longer.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my friend loves Ron Weasley. I am gifting this work as a surprise for her.


End file.
